Demonio y Shinigami 3: Dedicación especial
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Fic especial ara Negumi-Chan, es la tercera parte de mi primer fic, por lo que supongo que es necesario haber leído la primera parte, aunque esta escrita del asco xD (OCxKid) ADVERTENCIA:BL Y MPREG


**¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo han estado? ya se, nadie me extraña (? Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a Negumi-Chan, que me pidió que subiera esta historia, pero si alguien lo quiere leer con gusto (?, esta es una continuación de mi primer historia y ya es la tercera parte... Vaya, a eso llamo yo explotar una historia. Sin más, disfruten.**

 **NOTA:ESTA HISTORIA, AL IGUAL QUE LAS DEMÁS, ESTÁ EN EL PUNT DE VISTA DE GERALD (G.), COMO SI DE UN LIBRO O POST SE TRATARA.**

 _Capítulo 1:_

Vaya, supongo que tengo mucho que contar desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no?. Han pasado 11 años desde el nacimiento de mi primer hijo Shiro, un pequeño de cabello rubio, pequeñas orejas de cánido igual a las mías y con un color de ojos dorados, idénticos a los de su madre, Death The Kid.

Para todos aquellos que, quizás no me recuerden, me llamo Gerald, conocido simplemente como "G." y llevo un matrimonio de 13 años con Death The Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-Sama, por más extraño que suene, pues me enamoré de aquel chico desde el primer día que llegué a la ciudad con mi hermano, Ateratzu.

¡Ah, el amor es horrible para muchos! pero para mi no, que encontré al mismo amor de mi vida, y lo comprobé desde hace tiempo, porque, a cada día que pasa, me vuelvo a enamorar de Kid, día tras día, y lo amaré hasta la muerte.

Pero no hace falta mencionar que soy inmortal, ¿no?.

Aún así, esto no era lo que venía a contar, si no mi otro pequeño angelito que llego hace poco, Tenshi.

Una noche de invierno, me encontraba cambiando los canales de la televisión, era medianoche y no tenía nada que hacer, mi hijo ya se había dormido al igual que Kid, el cual había caído dormido con sus lentes para leer en el sillón de la sala, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, por lo que lo llevé a nuestra habitación para que pudiera dormir cómodamente bajo mi protección.

Observé a Kid para comprobar que seguía dormido, y lo estaba, pero a los minutos se removió en la cama con una extraña mueca, al principio pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lo que se me hizo adorable. Pero cuando se levantó corriendo al baño, mi piel se erizó.

-¿Kid?- Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta, logrando escuchar al chico, el cual por lo que escuchaba, estaba vomitando -¿Kid, estás bien?- No obtuve respuesta, por lo que tuve que esperar a que saliera del baño.

-Si...Tal vez las sobres del pastel me hicieron daño, ya sabes lo delicado que soy del estómago-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si...- El shinigami sonrió, haciendo que mi inquietud se fuera de un momento a otro -Vamos a dormir-

Ambos volvimos a acostarnos en la cama e intentamos dormir, INTENTAMOS, pues el shinigami se levantaba cada veinte minutos a vomitar, no me molestaba en si, me preocupaba, era una de aquellas veces que la misma preocupación no te deja dormir, ¿qué le estaba pasando a mi esposo?.

Durante la semana siguiente Kid seguía igual, me comentaba que se sentía mareado, pero sólo era porque algo le había caído mal en el estómago, cosa que no me convencía del todo, pero negaba ir a un hospital. Tal vez era mi culpa, pues estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo, una vez ocurrió algo parecido, el chico se había deprimido y se había enfermado por mi culpa. Si pudiera cambiar algo de el, sería que pensara mas en el, y menos en mi.

-Pulga, me preocupas...-

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!- Comentó mientras jalaba molesto mi asimétrica oreja izquierda -Además, ya te he dicho que estoy bien...Y si me disculpas, voy a prepararle la comida a Shiro para cuando vuelva de la escue...- Kid no pudo terminar la oración, pues cayó al suelo de un momento, se había desmayado.

-¡Kid!- Tomé al chico en mis brazos y le mojé la cara ligeramente con agua fría esperando a que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo. Lo cargué y pude percatarme de lo ligero que era, mucho más de lo normal y probablemente por eso se había desmayado, pues había estado vomitando y no comía por el desagrado a regurgitarlo.

Lo dejé en el sillón y me quedé a su lado esperando a que despertara (Que fue aproximadamente a la media hora). Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se estiró, como si de una pequeña siesta se hubiera tratad.

-Hmmmn..¿G.? ¿Qué pasó?- Kid se sentó en el sillón con una ceja arqueada, probablemente por mi cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo qué "Que paso"? ¡Te has desmayado!-

-Ya veo...- Contestó como si nada, no es algo que pase todos los días en mi hogar.

-Oye Kid..-

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-Bueno...No crees que...que estés vomitando tanto por...bueno, tu sabes.-

Kid me miró unos momentos y dirigió su vista al techo, pensativo.

-Puede ser-

-¿P-Puede ser?-

-Si, o simplemente algo me cayó mal- El chico sonrió con su típica alegría habitual, que solía quitarme los nervios -Luego veremos eso, ahora debo de ir a prepararle la comida a Shiro antes de que vuelva de la escuela-

-De acuerdo-

El día siguiente me tocó ir a hacer las compras de la casa (que era una lista más larga que mi estatura, y eso ya es mucho decir). No me gustaba ir de compras, Kid era el que siempre las hacía pero ese día se sentía mal, me molestaba la sociedad, tan escandalosa que lastimaba mis pobres orejas.

Al volver a casa Cujo, nuestro gran y viejo perro San Bernard me recibió y me ayudó a llevar las bolsas a la casa, algo que le había enseñado a hacer cuando Kid iba a tener a Shiro. Al entrar a la casa, Kid llegó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡G., G.!-

-¿Qué pasa?- El chico me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación, corriendo entusiasmado, lo cual me llenaba de curiosidad, ¿qué era lo que le había alegrado tanto?-

Al entrar a la habitación entró emocionado al baño y salió con algo en la mano, llamando más mi atención. era un test de embarazo, decía positivo.

-¡Vamos a hacer padres!-

¿Alguna vez te han dicho algo tan sorprendente de la nada, que no tienes idea de como reaccionar, y te quedas en una especie de trance? Bueno, así estaba en aquel momento, con una enorme cara de idiota.

-Oh...- La sonrisa de Kid se desvaneció al escuchar mi respuesta.

-¿N-No te alegra?-

-¿Ah?- En aquel momento, al fin pude reaccionar -¡Claro que si, cariño!- Le contesté mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y le sonreía nerviosamente.

 _Vaya idiota que soy._

-Pero, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que querías otro hijo, Kid?- Le pregunté, y al parecer, aquella simple pregunta había tocado una parte sensible del chico.

-¿Sabes cómo se siente?-

-¿Eh?-

-Shiro, Cujo y yo dependemos de ti...Tu mantienes y traes el pan a esta casa por tu trabajo, pero ¿sabes cómo se siente que nadie dependa de ti? Y que, a veces pienses que, si no estuvieras aquí todo sería exactamente igual , que sólo eres un desperdicio asimétrico ocupando un lugar en esta casa...Yo sólo quería a alguien que ocupara mis brazos para dormir..Y-Y...-

-Idiota- Le murmuré, llamando su atención -Nunca me dices nada, no me gusta que me ocultes cosas así- Lo abracé, haciendo que el shinigami se acurrucara en mi pecho, calmando su respiración.

-Pensé que te enfadarías-

-¿Por un bebé aquí? A veces tu lógica es absurda, estoy feliz- Kid rió y se apegó más a mi, a veces olvidaba lo delicado que era, sonreí ligeramente mientras me acercaba a el, rozando nuestras narices primero y después uniendo nuestros labios, necesitaría un libro entero para describir cuanto amo esos labios, delgados, suaves y delicados, cómo el mismo pétalo de una rosa.

-Hay que esperar a que llegue Shiro de la escuela para darle la noticia-

-¡SI! aunque no se como se lo vaya a tomar-

A medio día fui por mi hijo a la escuela, pero no decidí decirle hasta llegar a la casa, por lo que disfrute de una charla tranquila con su típica inocencia de camino a casa.

-Shiro- Habló su madre mientras le veía entrar -Te tenemos una noticia-

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Kid sonrió

-Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita-

Shiro levantó sus pequeñas orejas, seguido de una sonrisa y corrió hacia Kid dándole un gran abrazo colgándose del cuello de su madre, el cual correspondió riendo, entre risa y risa Shiro demostraba lo feliz que estaba, a lo que se unió Cujo moviendo su cola de un lado a otro sin saber que pasaba (pero de igual manera estaba feliz).

De igual manera, yo estaba feliz, pero debía estar preparado, pues cuando Kid estaba embarazado de Shiro sufrí los peores maltratos de mi inmortal vida, peores que los de mi padre. Insultos, golpes, mordidas, rasguños y todas las veces que tuve que salir corriendo a media noche por sus antojos, sin duda tenía que prepararme para esto..

Pero, de igual manera, le prometí estar siempre con el.

 _Forever with your soul._

 _Fin del capítulo 1_

 **Chaaan, fin del primer capítulo, y yo escribiendo esto en vez de estudiar para el parcial de matemáticas jaja xD Este fic es especialmente dedicado a Negumi-chan, que me lo pidió mucho.**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí y dejas un review, Ateratzu aparecerá (? jaja, ya nadie se acuerda de el. pobrecito :c**


End file.
